Valyria
by Gaiasole
Summary: Sus palabras de describir a esa mujer como Aegon el Conquistador con tetas habían sido precipitadas. Desde luego tenía las tetas. Pero no creía que en la historia de los siete reinos hubiera hombre o mujer más impresionante que la madre de dragones. De cómo Tyron conoció a Dany. One Shot. Terminado.


Tyron siempre disfrutaba de las buenas historias, cuando su tío Gerion bebía de más contaba relatos que dejaban a él y a Jaime igual de chispados qué si estuvieran tomando de la misma copa, más de una ocasión su padre había sentido cierto malestar por la creciente admiración de sus jóvenes hijos, por quién, el consideraba el más imprudente de sus hermanos.

—Valyria fue entonces destruida por el gran cataclismo, pero existen restos de lo que alguna vez fue.

—¡Me encantaría verla! –decía Tyron sin inmutarse por la mirada extrañada de su hermano mayor.

—Sólo es un montón de tierra y polvo, y nadie sobrevive al viaje –razonó Jaime.

—Esas palabras son de tu padre –Gerion bebió un poco más de su copa hasta que varias gotas resbalaron por su barba—. Como sea, es el lugar de origen de los Targaryen, los mismos que ahora son dueños de los siete reinos. Y no Tyron, los dragones ya no existen.

—Siempre sueño con ellos –admitió el enano de cara redonda con su mirada fija en el fuego que ardía de una de las antorchas en Roca Casterly.

Mientras el barco se tambaleaba en el Mar Angosto él soñaba, no quedaba nada más que eso, sueños, recuerdos y un camino incierto para el hijo más parecido a Twin Lannister.

:: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ::

VALYRIA

POR: **Gaiasole**

: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :

_Este fic participa en el reto "Condiciones" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

_Condición: Mano del Rey_

Personajes de **George R.R Martín**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ :: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Uno nunca se acostumbraba a los golpes. Por lo menos Tyron no lo hacía, tal vez resultado de vivir más de veinte años acostumbrado a ser un Lannister, el oro nunca era problema para conseguir lo que se quería, pero lo que realmente era deseable para el león más minúsculo de la familia nunca podría haber sido pagado en dragones de oro, no existía suficiente oro en el mundo para qué Tywin quisiera a su hijo más pequeño o para que este mismo se arrepintiera de matar a semejante cabrón mientras este se encontraba en el baño. No, ya no había arrepentimiento.

—¿Has sentido miedo enano? –le gritó alguien, probablemente el mismo tipo musculoso que lo había arrojado al polvo.

—Lo he sentido, pero intentar explicárselo a alguien como tú se me antoja imposible.

El otro no pareció entender su sarcasmo, lo siguió mirando con una socarronería que parecía extraña. Mirando alrededor solo se veía arena, y más arena, por alguna razón nadie parecía estar alrededor para admirar a un Lannister tragando polvo, el enano se levantó y se sacudió las ropas aunque ciertamente no quedaron más limpias luego de pasar las manos.

—¡No intentes correr! –grito su matón mientras se alejaba de Tyron como si tuviera la peste.

Un sentimiento incomodo lo apresó, ¿Por qué un tipo de dos metros se alejaba de un enano? No se sentiría atemorizado por su fuerza, desde luego, y que el supiera su inteligencia tampoco había intimidado nunca a nadie, por ejemplo, Cersei que su estupidez la compensaba en terquedad, en definitiva, su hermana nunca había sentido miedo de él. Un viento hizo que el polvo se alzará de nuevo, de nada le había servido sacudirse.

—¿Eh? –por alguna razón supo que lo que él creyó como viento era un suave suspiro.

Al girarse se dio cuenta que en ese preciso instante estaba a unos pasos de las fauces de la muerte, siempre creyó que moriría rodeado de putas, feliz y contento, mujeres que solo lo quisieran por el dinero que les pudiera dar, mujeres seductoras, mujeres traicioneras y tentadoras pero al final de cuentas putas que le atravesarían el cuello con una daga.

Ahora podía estar tranquilo, su historia se termina aquí con un dragón de color crema tan enorme que uno solo de sus cuernos eran seis Tyron multiplicados, al menos moriría con dignidad, aunque el nunca había encontrado dignidad en morir en algún lugar que no fuera la cama, su padre por poner un ejemplo, morir en el baño no era nada digno.

Una minúscula sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el nervio de la cara le temblaba pero el ni si quiera lo notaba, toda su concentración estaba en la criatura de mirada fiera, al menos en sus amados libros quedaría registro de que de todos los Lannister al enano lo había matado un dragón. Saboreo la palabra. De alguna forma era mejor que en sus sueños, mas impresionante, más regio y más, más, ¿Cariñoso?

El hermoso animal se agacho hasta que su trompa reposo junto al pequeño cuerpo, si habría tantito ese enorme hocico Tyron entraría como un pequeño aperitivo.

—Viserion de todos mis dragones es el más cariñoso y el más confiado –se pronunció Daenerys Targaryen.— Pero nunca pensé que dejara a la _mano del rey_ de los Lannister sin hacerle daño, ¿Además de enano tienes magia?

El pensamiento del rubio a veces seguía caminos imprudentes, en ese momento pensó que sus palabras de describir a esa mujer como Aegon el Conquistador con tetas había sido precipitada. Desde luego tenía las tetas. Pero no creía que en la historia de los siete reinos hubiera hombre o mujer más impresionante que la madre de dragones.

:: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ::

—¡Ah! –Tyron ni si quiera se percato de su suave gemido al entrar en el baño de agua caliente, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin asearse? No lo recordaba en absoluto, dos mujeres de los Dothraki lo atendían con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no esta muerto? –pregunto una de ellas mientras el se enjuagaba la cara.

—El dragón no me quiso comer –explicó él detallando la ropa de las mujeres, pieles y sandalias, su hermana se abría muerto de haberla vestido con algo parecido.

—No, ¿Por qué no te mataron desde que naciste?

A esa pregunta si que no tenía respuesta. Con esta ya iban dos preguntas sin respuestas, la primera era, ¿Por qué la belleza de cabellos platas no lo había matado ya?

—La Khaleesi te espera, ella te invita a comer en sus habitaciones.

Ese debía ser un gran honor, al menos eso supuso él. Le dieron ropas que el nunca había visto en su vida, pero no estaba para ponerle pegas, se las puso y no dijo palabra, estaba muy sereno cuando lo condujeron a una tienda más propia de salvajes que de una reina. Pero no había que juzgar por la primera apariencia, al entrar al lugar se dio cuenta de que todo ahí era de mejor calidad que lo que se encontraba en desembarco del Rey, incluso tenía mejor olor. En medio de todo ello, entre cojines y con aspecto irreal estaba la chica Targaryen, ella hizo una seña para hacerlo sentar en unos cojines cercanos a los que estaba ella recostada, la comida y el vino estaban ya servidos y dispuestos, con vergüenza escuchó su estomago rugir.

—¿Hace cuántos días no comes?

—No lo sé –se sentó y miro la comida pero no hizo intento por comer.

—¿No te agrada mi comida Lannister?

—¿Cómo se que no tiene veneno?

—Yo como de ella –pronuncio ella con la mirada violeta brillando de furia—. ¿Eso te convence?

—Con más razón no comeré, reyes y reinas han muerto por lo que se llevan al cogote.

Dany río aunque esa no había sido su intención, cuando su oso le informo de la captura del hijo menor de Twin Lannister su primera idea había sido matarlo, pero luego, algo la había llevado a entender que el enano nunca le había causado mal alguno, de hecho había hecho un buen trabajo matando a su sobrino y a su padre, pero si realmente era un traidor de semejante proporciones, ¿Sería bueno confiarse de él? Hizdahr había dicho que no, su ahora exonerado oso también lo había dicho, de hecho todo al que le había prestado oídos decía que el tenía que morir. Indecisa dejo que alguien más lo decidiera, en esta caso Viserion, su dragón había hecho algo extraordinariamente fuera de lo común. Confiar.

—Entonces come enano, si yo muero ahora tu me seguirás el camino, yo y mi dragón son ahora la única razón de que estés vivo.

—¿Sí? No tengo grandes motivos para vivir.

—Yo si –discutió Dany—. Levántate.

De todas sus comidas hasta ahora está era la más rara en la vida de Tyron, se levanto y la siguió, pasaron una cortina de la tienda donde se encontraban mesas con papeles distribuidos en ella, al pasar otra cortina estaba una especie de vestidor, una tercera cortina mostraba la cama de la belleza plata y cuando ella descorrió la ultima el sintió el aire caliente golpeándole la cara.

—Ellos son mis motivos, prometí ser una madre. Una que los protege, una que los lleva a una mejor vida y si Viserion vio algo bueno en ti, creo que puedo hacer lo mismo, ¿Estás dispuesto a seguirme Lannister?

El panorama que ella le mostraba tenía tres dragones surcando los cielos y cientos, tal vez miles de hombres, mujeres y niños, todos ellos distintos, todo un ejercito potencial, mucho más grande que el de los Lannister, Stark y Tyrell juntos. Y el vio futuro, uno que podía ser mejor, puede que incluso tan bueno como la mujer a su lado.

—Puedes empezar por llamarme Tyron, olvídate del Lannister, ¿Qué hay para comer hoy?

Dany sonrió, ella nunca conoció a un bufón más que por las historias de su oso, pero por alguna razón pensó que su enano sería uno bueno. No se equivocó. El era un excelente administrados, era listo y además sabía más que nadie sobre historias de dragones y de los Targyrian, sabía cosas de Valyria y de Aegon y sus esposas-hermanas.

—Ves muy lejos para ser tan pequeño –decía Dany—. ¿Qué ves en mi Lannister?

—Esperanza –respondió con su mirada fija en la otra mirada violeta—. Si eres capaz de traer dragones a la vida, puede que hagas un nuevo reinado, una nueva Valyria.

—¿Y que lugar ocuparías tú en ese nuevo reino?

—El que desees darme mi reina.

—¿Te gustaría ser de nuevo mano del rey?

—No un rey, por otro lado una reina me convencería.

Y a pesar de la cara deforme, y la sonrisa que era más bien parecida a una mueca, el futuro del apellido Lannister hacía un tímido asomo a perdurar en el nuevo mundo.

**_FIN_**

:: Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ ::


End file.
